Matinee Mayhem
Garu is intent on seeing a new Kung Fu movie, but Pucca is determined he see a romance with her. Meanwhile, Tobe is on the prowl through the theatre, also after Garu. Matinee Mayhem is the first segment of the fifteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired February 5, 2007. Summary Garu is being chased by Tobe's ninjas, running across rooftops and unknowledgeable of Pucca closely following them. The ninjas are quickly knocked aside by the girl while Tobe corners Garu and orders his minions to attack. When nothing happens, he turns to find them and is soundly punched by Pucca before fleeing in terror. Pucca turns her attention to Garu, but he uses a substitution to escape, though she’s quick to follow. He manages to lose her and comes across a movie theater which is showing several Kung fu movies for which he buys a ticket. Inside, he joins the line for popcorn, but must stand in line behind a crowd of goblins (though Abyo cuts in front to get his). As the movie begins, Garu sits among the crowd while in the projector box, Pucca sneaks in and swaps out his movie for hers. While the goblins seem intrigued by the lovey-dovey romance battle, Garu is horrified but can do nothing as Pucca takes a seat beside him. Tobe and his ninjas sneak into the theatre (somewhat confused in “Garu’s” choice of films) and swiftly make their way to the row directly behind the couple. Garu is alerted to their presence and leaves a clone of himself for Pucca while he goes to fight Tobe. Pucca is oblivious to the battle going on in the theater as Tobe and his nemesis duke it out (though temporarily interrupted by Santa rudely talking on his phone). The ninjas are thoroughly beaten and the remaining combatants’ crash through a wall, ending up in the theater where Abyo is watching a Kung Fu movie of his own, believing the move-for-move battle on the stage is just a 3D addition. The two ninjas become aware of the movie going on and pause their combat to watch it. Back with Pucca, still thoroughly enjoying the movie, she leans over to kiss “Garu” but his clone disappears, angering her that she’d been tricked. In the other theatre, Garu and Tobe have abandoned their fight to instead watch the movie alongside Abyo. Abyo and Tobe, seeing the entry of an angry Pucca, wisely make their escape from the scene. Garu is quickly nabbed and dragged back to the other theatre where Pucca uses a film reel to strap him to his chair. He’s annoyed by this set up, but Pucca happily kissed him all the same. Trivia *This is the first and (so far) only appearance of Sooga Matinee. *The movie Garu buys a ticket for is called "Furoius Ninja Fists of Vengeance, Part 3" **Parts 1 and 2 of this movie are also being screened in the theatre, either of which is the movie Abyo had come to see Quotes my vengeance can wait, I’m outta here. Gallery matine.JPG matine0.JPG matine1.JPG matine2.JPG matine3.JPG matine4.JPG matine5.JPG matine6.JPG matine7.JPG matine8.JPG matine9.JPG matine10.JPG matine11.JPG matine14.JPG matine15.JPG matinelove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes